Hay un amigo en mí
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Porque los juguetes pueden romperse con el tiempo o quedar abandonados en un rincón, pero los buenos ratos que pasamos jugando con ellos jamás morirán. ¡SPOILERS! Título penoso.


**TOY STORY PERTENECE A LOS ESTUDIOS DE DISNEY PIXAR**

* * *

Andy apenas le llegaba a su madre por las rodillas cuando recibió a Woody.

Aquel día su madre le había llevado a unos grandes almacenes a comprar un juguete por haberse portado tan bien en la guardería.

- Puedes elegir el que quieras, tesoro-le había dicho, cogiéndolo en brazos y dándole una vuelta por las cientos de estanterías que había allí.

Andy estaba deslumbrado por la cantidad de juguetes que había allí. Pelotas, peluches, coches de control remoto, dinosaurios, muñecos de acción...Había tantos que le era imposible decidirse. Miraba de un lado a otro, intentando escoger uno, pero cuando veía uno que le gustaba, sus ojos se volvían hacia otro aún mejor. Se habría pasado así todo el día.

Hasta que se topó con Woody, sonriente en su caja de cartón. La búsqueda había terminado.

- ¡Mamá, ette! ¡Ette!-exclamó Andy, señalando al muñeco.

La madre cogió el muñeco y lo miró.

- ¡Anda, qué bonito! ¡Un vaquero! ¿Seguro que lo quieres?-preguntó a Andy.

- ¡Zí, zí!-respondió Andy, arrebatándole de las manos la caja y mirando la estrella de sheriff que lucía el muñeco en su pecho.

La madre de Andy sonrió. Pagó el muñeco y ambos subieron al coche de vuelta a casa. En el camino, sentado en su sillita, Andy le quitaba y le ponía el sombrero a Woody. Estaba verdaderamente ilusionado con el muñeco.

- ¿Te gusta, cielo?-le preguntó su madre, al volante.

Andy tiró del cordel que tenía Woody a la espalda.

- "¡ALGUIEN HA ENVENENADO EL ABREVADEROO!"-sonó.

Andy comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Su madre sonrió.

- ¡Me gutta, me gutta!-exclamó Andy, sin parar de reír.

* * *

Cuando Andy comenzó a aprender a escribir, una de las primeras cosas que hizo fue escribir su nombre en la suela de un zapato de Woody. Lo había intentado con los demás juguetes, pero como la mayoría eran de plástico, la firma no duraba mucho. Además, Woody era su preferido.

- Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que es mío-le explicó a su madre.

Ella le ayudó a trazar bien las letras, ya que aún escribía muy torcido. Una vez hubo terminado, miró el resultado y sonrió.

- ¡Ya está!-exclamó-. ¡Ahora es mío! ¡Será mi amigo para siempre!

* * *

A los cinco años cogió la gripe. Como aquel día se había levantado con fiebre y dolor de cabeza, su madre decidió no llevarlo al colegio y dejó que se quedara todo el día en la cama.

- Tómate esto-le dijo, dándole un vaso con un líquido anaranjado.

Andy cogió el vaso y miró el contenido con una mueca de asco. Eso de que burbujeara y que oliera tan raro no le inspiraba ninguna confianza. Le lanzó una mirada suplicante a su madre.

- ¿Tengo que hacerlo?-le preguntó con voz lastimera.

- Si quieres ponerte bueno, sí-contestó su madre.

Por supuesto que quería ponerse bueno. No se sentía bien y sólo quería que terminara ese maldito dolor de cabeza de una vez. Haciendo de tripas corazón, se tapó la nariz con una mano y se bebió de un trago la medicina. Le dio el vaso vacío a su madre y luego puso una mueca de asco.

- ¡Qué asco!-exclamó, salivando para que se le fuera ese sabor de la boca.

- Estaré limpiando la casa-le dijo su madre, levantándose-. Si necesitas algo o te encuentras peor, me avisas, ¿vale?

- ¡Espera, mamá!-exclamó Andy-. ¿Me puedes alcanzar mis juguetes?

Su madre asintió y puso los juguetes que encontró encima de la cama, junto a su hijo. El dinosaurio, el Señor Patata, la pastora, el cerdo-hucha, el perro con el cuerpo de muelle...Y, por supuesto, Woody, su favorito.

- Gracias, mamá-le agradeció Andy.

Su madre salió. Andy cogió al Señor Patata e hizo que sujetara entre sus brazos a la pastora.

- ¡Socorro, socorroo!-gritó imitando la voz de la pastora-. ¡Woody, sálvame!

_- ¡Jajaja!-rió malévolamente el Señor Patata-. ¡Grita lo que quieras! ¡El Sheriff Woody no vendrá!_

_- ¿Qué le has hecho?_

_- A estas horas mi dinosaurio no habrá dejado ni los huesos, jajaja. ¡Nadie podrá salvarte!_

_El Señor Patata alzó a la pastora y la acercó al hueco de la cama._

_- ¡Saluda a los calcetines de mi parte ahí abajo!-rió el Señor Patata._

_- ¡Aaaah!-chilló la pastora, revolviéndose sin éxito._

_- ¡Quieto ahí, bellaco!-gritó una voz a sus espaldas._

_Detrás de ellos aparece Woody._

_- ¡Oh! ¡Sheriff Woody!-exclamó el Señor Patata._

_- ¡Woody!-gritó la pastora, llorando de emoción._

_- ¡Estás vivo! ¡Maldita sea! ¿C-Cómo puede ser?-preguntó el señor Patata._

_- ¡Si crees que me puedes vencer con un dinosaurio de pacotilla, vas listo!-dijo Woody, mostrándole al dinosaurio derrotado._

_- ¡Raaau!-gimió el dinosaurio en el suelo. _

_- ¡Acabaré contigo, Sheriff!-gritó el señor Patata, soltando a la pastora._

_Silbó y apareció su fiel perro guardián, que enroscó su cuerpo alrededor del cuello del desprevenido vaquero._

_- ¡Cuidado, Woody!-gritó la pastora._

_- ¡Ja, chuchos a mí!-exclamó Woody, dándole un cabezazo que dejó aturdido al perro._

_Con un rápido movimiento, Woody se deshizo de la trampa del perro y derribó al Señor Patata._

_- ¡Ya te tengo!-gruñó Woody-. ¡Ahora, confiesa! ¡Trabajas para el Doctor Chuleta de Cerdo, ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?_

_- ¡Sí, trabaja para mí!-dijo el cerdo, apareciendo._

_- ¡Oh, es él!-exclamó Woody._

La madre de Andy subió las escaleras y se asomó por la puerta.

- ¡Voy a gobernar el mundo con mi ejército de jamones y tú no podrás impedírmelo, muajajajaja!-gritaba Andy, agitando su cerdo-hucha.

La mujer sonrió. Jugar le estaba sentando muy bien y parecía tener mejor aspecto.

* * *

Llegó la hora de irse. La madre de Andy había conseguido un ascenso y había decidido mudarse a una ciudad más cercana a su lugar de trabajo. Andy había celebrado su cumpleaños por última vez con sus amigos de su ciudad y su madre le había regalado un Buzz Lightyear. Ese nuevo juguete le encantaba. Tenía láser, unas alas con turbo, si le daba a un botón decía muchas frases y podía dar golpes de kung-fu. Era estupendo. No tardó en escribir su nombre en la suela de su bota, igual que hizo con Woody.

Pero no lo había visto desde el día en que fue con su madre a cenar al Pizza Planet después de empaquetar las cosas. Se había llevado a Woody en su lugar, pero al volver a casa ya no estaba en el asiento del coche. Había buscado a los dos muñecos desesperadamente por toda la casa antes de irse, pero no hubo éxito.

- ¡Mamá, no encuentro a Buzz ni a Woody!-le dijo a su madre, con un nudo en la garganta.

- Vamos, hijo, es hora de irnos, ya verás como aparecen-le apremió su madre, abrochándole el cinturón de seguridad a su hermana.

- ¿Y si se han quedado en casa? Son mis favoritos...-preguntó Andy, haciendo enormes esfuerzos por no llorar.

- Si no los encontramos, te prometo que te compraré unos nuevos, pero, por favor, sube al coche, que llegamos tarde-contestó su madre, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

Pero él no quería otros juguetes. Quería a sus juguetes.

Andy se metió en el coche de mala gana. Éste arrancó enseguida y se alejó de la que ya era su antigua casa. Andy apoyó la cabeza en el cristal mientras sujetaba con el brazo la caja de cartón en la que solamente estaba su sombrero de vaquero. ¿Dónde estarían? No había sacado a Buzz de su habitación y juraría que había dejado a Woody en su asiento cuando pararon en la gasolinera.

No lo entendía.

Sin embargo, no habían salido aún de la ciudad cuando oyó un golpe. Miró al fondo de la caja y vio allí, uno junto al otro, a Woody y a Buzz.

- ¡Woody! ¡Buzz!-exclamó, cogiéndolos-. ¡Están aquí! ¡Mira mamá, estaban aquí!

- ¿Ves? ¡Te dije que los encontrarías!-dijo su madre.

Andy se alegró de que tuviera razón. Entusiasmado por haberlos recuperado, Andy abrazó a sus muñecos. A partir de entonces tendría más cuidado de no perderlos por ahí.

* * *

Andy botó en el asiento de su coche, esperando impacientemente a que parara para correr a su habitación y ver si su madre había cosido el brazo roto de Woody. Ya no se acordaba del divertido fin de semana que había pasado en el campamento, sólo quería saber si su muñeco ya estaba arreglado.

Finalmente, el coche aparcó en la puerta de su casa y Andy esperó ni un segundo. Se desabrochó rápidamente el cinturón de seguridad y corrió hacia su habitación tarareando frenéticamente. Al llegar, encendió la luz, se subió a una silla y echó un vistazo a la estantería.

No había nada más que polvo.

- ¿Woody?-murmuró.

Andy miró bien por toda la estantería. No estaba allí. Empezó a ponerse nervioso...¿Lo habría tirado su madre a la basura? No...No podía ser...Aunque no hubiera podido arreglarlo, le hubiera dado igual, Woody era su juguete favorito, no quería perderlo, aunque estuviera roto.

Giró la cabeza y se topó con su vaquero, que lo miraba fijamente con su sonrisa en la cara, acompañado por Buzz, el Señor Patata, Rex, su cerdo-hucha, Slinky y tres alienígenas de goma. Sujetaba en la mano su pizarra mágica, en la que estaba escrito: "Bienvenido a casa, Andy". Sonrió. Entonces, se fijó en dos juguetes que había al lado de Woody: una vaquera de mejillas sonrosadas y vestida de un modo parecido al de Woody y un caballo en el que éste estaba montado.

- ¡Oh, guay, juguetes nuevos!-exclamó Andy, cogiéndolos a los tres y mirándolos de cerca-. ¡Gracias, mamá!-agitó a los juguetes mientras correteaba por la habitación-. ¡Ahora Woody tiene a dos ayudantes! ¡Jessie, la vaquera más rápida del Oeste y su fiel caballo Perdigón! ¡Iiiih!

A la mañana siguiente, después de escribir su nombre en la suela de las botas de Jessie y en los cascos de Perdigón, Andy se puso manos a la obra y cosió la rotura del brazo de Woody tal y como le había enseñado su madre. Una vez, terminado, contempló el resultado. Perfecto.

Andy se sentía muy aliviado de no haberlo llevado al campamento consigo. Allí se habría terminado de romper del todo y probablemente lo habría perdido. Era lo último que quería.

* * *

La lluvia le estropeó la tarde que había planeado pasar con sus amigos. Con el ceño fruncido y la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos cruzados, Andy contemplaba las gotas que salpicaban la ventana.

Se aburría como una ostra. O se entretenía con algo o se moriría de asco.

Se volvió hacia su baúl de los juguetes y sacó a Woody y a Buzz. Sí, jugar con ellos estaría bien.

...

Pero, ¿a qué?

Eso de jugar siempre a la pobre pastora que es secuestrada por el malvado Señor Patata y su mujer, y que luego es salvada por Woody y sus amigos ya comenzaba a aburrirle. ¡Maldita sea, que tenía diez años, no podía estar ya seco de imaginación!

Sin embargo, no se le ocurría nada. Se dedicó a abrir y cerrar las alas a Buzz mientras intentaba pensar en algo. Nada. Finalmente, se tiró en la cama y tiró de la cuerda de Woody.

- ¡HAY UNA SERPIENTE EN MI BOTAA!-sonó una voz ya gastada por el tiempo.

Andy suspiró. Después de tantos años oyéndolo, ya había perdido toda su gracia.

Dejó los muñecos encima de la cama y salió de la habitación. Ya se le ocurriría algo. Mientras, miraría a ver si echaban algo bueno en la televisión.

* * *

- ¡Andy, apaga ya el ordenador! ¡Es muy tarde!-le ordenó su madre desde la cocina.

- ¡Jo, mamá, un rato más!-suplicó Andy.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes, jovencito!-replicó su madre-. ¡Mañana tienes examen, ¿recuerdas? ¡Vamos, apaga eso ya!

Andy soltó un gruñido mientras apagaba el ordenador. Ahora que estaba avanzando tanto en aquel juego on-line...Se desvistió rápidamente y se puso el pijama.

- Menudo rollo...-gruñó entre dientes.

Miró hacia la pantalla del ordenador. Allí estaban Woody y Buzz, apoyados a cada lado, con sus ojos clavados en él. Al llegar a casa se los había encontrado así. Tal vez habría sido Molly. Aquella cría siempre dejaba las cosas donde le daba la gana y no era capaz de guardar los juguetes de nuevo en su sitio.

Había pensado en quitarlos, pero...La verdad es que estaban muy bien ahí. Además, se entretenía con ellos cuando tenía que esperar un buen rato a que se cargara algo.

* * *

Comenzó a sentirse muy extraño. Aquel último año había pegado un buen estirón, haciendo que la mayor parte de su ropa le quedara pequeña, su voz comenzaba a agravarse mientras solían interrumpirle muchos "gallos" vergonzosos, empezó a salirle pelo en los lugares más insospechados...En fin, Andy se sentía a veces como un monstruo de las películas que echaban los sábados por la noche.

No sólo él había cambiado, sino también su habitación. Las fotos y el horario de clases del instituto habían sustituido a los dibujos que tenía pinchados en el corcho, sus sábanas ya no eran de dibujos, las estanterías ahora estaban llenas de libros y varios regalos espantosos que le habían hecho tías y abuelas y lo único que quedaba de sus juguetes era su arcón. Había regalado varios de ellos, mientras que otros, como su coche teledirigido se habían roto con el tiempo.

- Andy, ven aquí un momento, por favor-le llamó su madre desde la cocina.

Andy se quitó los auriculares del Discman y fue hacia allá.

- Mañana voy a hacer un mercadillo-dijo su madre. Se agachó, cogió una caja de cartón que había a sus pies y se la dio-. Podrías coger las cosas que no vayas a usar y meterlas aquí para venderlas, ¿quieres?

Andy chistó a modo de respuesta y cogió la caja con desgana. Subió a su habitación, abrió el arcón de los juguetes y se sentó frente a él. El micrófono de juguete ya estaba muy viejo y, aunque le pusieran pilas, ya no funcionaba bien. Andy lo apartó para tirarlo. La serpiente, la pastora Bo, el luchador y el robot aún podían servir. A la caja. El Troll estaba medio calvo, ya que, con el tiempo, sus pelos se habían ido cayendo. A la basura. El pingüino también podría servir para el mercadillo. A la caja.

No parecía tan complicado...

Rebuscó entre los juguetes que quedaban. Slinky, Ham, Rez, los señores Patata, Jessie, Buzz, Perdigón...Esos eran sus preferidos. De ninguna de las maneras quería que acabaran en manos de cualquiera. Estaban bien ahí.

Entonces, su vista se posó en Woody. Lo cogió y observó de cerca. Aquel muñeco estaba con él desde que tenía memoria, ¡por supuesto que no iba a desprenderse de él! Lo volvió a colocar con cuidado en el arcón, cerca de los dos últimos soldaditos de plástico que quedaban y lo cerró. No le apetecía jugar con ellos. Había quedado con su amigo Johnny para jugar con su nueva consola.

* * *

Molly abrió el arcón y observó los juguetes.

- ¡Cómo mola!-exclamó, mirando a la Señora Patata.

Se volvió hacia Andy, que estaba chateando en el ordenador.

- Andy, ¿me los regalas?-le preguntó, poniendo cara de cordero degollado.

- Ni lo sueñes-contestó Andy, sin tan siquiera volverse.

- ¡Jo!-protestó Molly-. ¡Pero si tú no juegas con ellos!

- ¡Me da igual!-replicó Andy-. ¡Tú ya tienes juguetes, juega con ellos! ¡No quiero que me los rompas!

- ¡Pff!-gruñó Molly, saliendo de la habitación.

Su madre, que lo había oído todo, entró en la habitación con la ropa planchada aún en la mano.

- ¿No sabéis llamar a la puerta?-espetó Andy, frunciendo el ceño.

- Molly tiene razón-dijo su madre-. ¿Por qué no se los das? Ya eres muy mayor para tener esos muñecos. Además, hace tiempo que no te veo jugar con ellos...

- No-respondió tajantemente Andy-. Son míos. Ella ya tiene sus Barbies y sus cosas, que juegue con ellas.

- Bueno, bueno...-dijo su madre, guardando unos calzoncillos en su armario.

Antes de irse, se volvió a su hijo, que no había despegado los ojos del ordenador.

- La cena estará dentro de un rato-anunció-. No te entretengas demasiado.

Andy no respondió y siguió hablando con su novia Elizabeth por Internet.

Se giró y miró el arcón. Molly se lo había dejado abierto. Gruñó y se levantó a cerrarlo.

Al ir a hacerlo se topó con los ojos de Woody mirándole fijamente.

- Lo siento, Sheriff-dijo Andy-. No tengo ganas.

Cerró el arcón y volvió a la conversación.

* * *

Llegó el momento de marcharse. Andy metió en el coche la caja de cartón en la que llevaba todas las pertenencias que se llevaría a la universidad y cerró el maletero. Su madre lo miraba con los ojos llorosos.

- Vamos, mamá, que no me voy a morir-la tranquilizó, dándole un abrazo.

- Sniff...P-Perdona, cielo...-dijo su madre, abrazándole con fuerza-. P-Pero es que...Entiéndeme, hace sólo dos días te estaba saliendo tu primer diente y...Ahora...Con la habitación vacía...Sniff...

- No te preocupes. Te prometo que te llamaré todos los días. De verdad.

- Sniff...Cuídate mucho cariño-su madre le dio un beso en la frente-. Come bien, ¿vale? Y no te metas en líos...Si pasa cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme. ¡Oh, y llámame en cuanto llegues, ¿de acuerdo?

Volvió a deshacerse en sollozos y gemidos. Andy suspiró y la besó en la mejilla.

- Estaré bien, mamá-le aseguró.

Cuando por fin se liberó de sus brazos como tenazas, se despidió de Molly y se montó en el coche.

Salió del garaje y, antes de irse, se despidió de su madre y su hermana agitando el brazo por la ventanilla. Puso el coche en marcha y avanzó por la carretera. Al final de la calle, en vez de seguir todo recto, tomó una curva.

Tenía que hacer una cosa antes de marcharse.

Pronto se encontró frente a una bonita casa con un enorme jardín bien cuidado y una valla pintada de un blanco inmaculado. Se bajó del coche, cogió una caja que tenía en los asientos traseros y se acercó a la puerta. Comprobó la dirección del post-it que estaba pegado a ella. Sí, era allí.

Echó un vistazo al jardín. Allí había tres personas: un matrimonio que trabajaba podando los setos y rastrillando el césped y una niña. La niña, morena, de ojos verdes, que vestía un tutú rosa, estaba jugando con sus peluches, enfrascada en la historia.

Sus ojos se posaron en Andy y calló de sopetón.

- Mamá...-musitó, asustada.

Su madre se giró hacia la puerta y al ver a Andy esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¿Andy?-preguntó, poniéndose de pie y acudiendo hacia él-. ¡Madre mía, cómo has crecido! ¿Cómo estás? Tu madre me dijo que dentro de poco empezarías la universidad...

- Sí-respondió Andy-. De hecho, me iba ahora mismo. Verá, tengo aquí unos cuantos juguetes que...puede que le interesen.

- ¡Anda! ¿Has oído, Bonnie?-le dijo la señora a la niña, que estaba escondida a su espalda-. Andy ha venido a traerte juguetes, ¡dale las gracias!

Pero la niña no contestó y siguió mirando a Andy con desconfianza.

- Así que tú eres Bonnie, ¿eh?-preguntó Andy, poniéndose de rodillas para estar a su altura-. Yo me llamo Andy. Mira, te he traído estos juguetes. Antes eran míos, pero ya no los necesito y quiero que los tengas tú... ¿Los quieres?

Bonnie sonrió, pero no se movió. Andy abrió la caja y sacó a Jessie.

- Esta es Jessie-dijo, moviendo los brazos de la muñeca-. Es la vaquera más intrépida de todo el Salvaje Oeste. Siempre va acompañada de Perdigón-sacó de la caja al caballo y relinchó-. El caballo más rápido de todos.

_Andy bajó corriendo las escaleras mientras agitaba en el aire a Perdigón, sobre el que iba montada Jessie._

_- ¡YIIIIIIJA! ¡Arre, Perdigón! ¡Woody nos necesita!_

_- ¡IIIIIH!_

_Entonces, dio un traspiés y cayó rodando escaleras abajo. _

_- ¿Andy? ¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó su madre desde el salón._

_Andy se incorporó con un gruñido. _

_- ¡Nada, mamá!-contestó._

_Se miró las rodillas. Ningún daño serio. Y para demostrarlo, soltó una carcajada. Recogió a Jessie, cuyo sombrero había volado durante la caída, y a Perdigón y siguió correteando por la casa._

Andy acercó los dos muñecos a Bonnie. Ésta seguía sin confiar demasiado en él, pero esta vez soltó las piernas de su madre y tímidamente, cogió los muñecos. Acarició el sombrero y la cara de Jessie. Sonrió.

- Este-continuó Andy, sacando de la caja a Rex- es Rex, el dinosaurio más fiero que ha habido sobre la faz de la tierra. ¡Ruaaaargh!

_Andy abrió discretamente la puerta de la habitación de su hermanita Molly y echó un vistazo- El bebé dormía en la cuna tranquilamente. Andy sonrió con malicia y entró a gatas. Al llegar a la cuna, sacó a Rex, al que escondía a su espalda._

_- Chan, chan, chan, chan...-canturreó entre dientes, balanceando al dinosaurio._

_Molly despertó y miró hacia los barrotes. Se topó de lleno con los colmillos afilados de Rex._

_- ¡RUAAAARGH!-rugió Andy._

_Molly, asustada, rompió a llorar mientras Andy se partía de risa. Su madre, alertada por el ruido, se acercó a la habitación._

_- ¡Andy!-exclamó, cogiendo en brazos a Molly-. ¿Cómo le haces esto a tu hermana?_

_- Jeje...-dijo Andy, mirando al suelo-. Eh...Perdona, mamá...-miró a Rex-. Vámonos, Rex._

_Y salió lo más rápido que pudo._

Bonnie soltó una risotada y cogió, esta vez sin miedo, al dinosaurio. Andy sacó entonces a los señores Patata.

- Estos son los señores Patata-dijo, mostrándoselos a la niña-. Procura que estén siempre juntos...Están muy enamorados.

_Andy le quitó todas las piezas al Señor y a la Señora Patata y las extendió en la cama. Cogió el cuerpo de la señora Patata y, tras meditar un buen rato, le puso los ojos y la nariz, y después le añadió el bigote del Señor Patata. _

_- ¡Jajaja!-rió Andy-. ¡Qué pintas! ¡Jajaja!_

_Se volvió hacia el Señor Patata. Le puso los ojos y la boca y, después de pensárselo un poco, le colocó el sombrero y el bolso de su mujer._

_- ¡Cariño, mi sombrero te queda ideal!-dijo, imitando la voz de la Señora Patata-. ¡Jajajaja!_

_Quitó las piezas de nuevo. Se tumbó en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y pensó. _

_- Mmmm...-se levantó de un brinco-. ¡Ya sé! ¡Voy a hacer un Picasso!_

_- _Slinky-prosiguió Andy, sacando al perro de la caja y acariciándole la cabeza-. Es el perro que todo el mundo querría tener. Es muy fiel y siempre tiene ganas de jugar.

_Molly se reía como loca y aplaudía. Frente a ellam Andy se enroscaba el muelle de Slinky alrededor del cuello y fingía que le apretaba mientras abría la boca como un besugo. Molly estaba encantada. _

_- ¡Oye, Molly, guau!-dijo Andy, imitando la voz del perro y acercando su hocico a la tripa de Molly-. ¡Tengo hambre! ¿Tienes un hueso por ahí?-comenzó a hacer como que mordía el ombligo de su hermana-. ¡Guau, guau, guau, guau!_

_- ¡Jajajajaja!-reía Molly, derrumbándose en el sofá-. ¡Peddito malo, peddito malo!_

_- Mmmm, ¡qué niña más rica, guau, guau, guau!-exclamó Andy, haciendo ahora como que lamía a la niña._

_Molly reía sin parar, estrujando el muelle de Slinky en un intento de apartarlo._

- Este es Ham-siguió Andy, sacando al cerdo-. Te puede guardar tu dinero-Andy sacó veinte centavos de su bolsillo y los metió por su ranura-. Y, además, es el peor villano de la historia...¡EL MALVADO DOCTOR CHULETA DE CERDO!

_Andy rebuscó por toda la habitación. Miró debajo de la almohada, en el escritorio, en los cajones, en la estantería...Pero no lo encontraba. _

_- Maldito Doctor Chuleta de Cerdo...-murmuró-. ¿Dónde estás?_

_Agitando sus dedos como un vaquero a punto de disparar en un duelo, Andy se giró y, con un movimiento repentino, se agachó y rebuscó debajo de la cama. Al fin, salió con una capa de polvo pegada a la camiseta y Ham en la mano._

_- ¡Aquí estás! ¡Afloja la pasta, que quiero comprarme un helado!-le dijo al cerdo._

_Le quitó la tapa y, después de agitarlo encima de la cama, cogió las relucientes monedas que guardaba y las contó._

_- Un dólar, un dólar veinticinco, un dólar y cincuenta centavos, dos dólares, dos cincuenta...-contó-. Sí, está todo._

_Se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación._

_- ¡Gracias, Ham!-exclamó-. ¡Te daré lo que sobre!_

- Estos tres-dijo Andy, sacando de la caja a tres alienígenas de goma-. Son tres aliens venidos del Planeta Pizza. Son muy blanditos, ¿ves?-apretó uno hasta que sonó un pitido agudo.

_Andy abrió la bolsa de las palomitas y casi lloró al irle todo el vapor a los ojos. Sin embargo, se le pasó enseguida y comenzó a devorar las palomitas sin importarle que quemaran. Junto a él estaban los tres marcianos, haciéndole compañía mientras veía la última entrega de Star Wars. _

_- Mooola-murmuró, viendo el realismo de una nave espacial. Se volvió hacia los muñecos-. ¿Vosotros vinisteis en uno de ésos?_

_Hizo sonar a los tres muñecos a modo de respuesta._

_- Guay..._

- ¡Y este es Buzz Lightyear! ¡El protector del espacio!-dijo Andy, sacando a Buzz de la caja con las alas desplegadas, agitándolo para que pareciera que volara-. Mira qué chulo: tiene alas para volar, un láser, y...

Le dio a un botón.

- ¡HASTA EL INFINITO Y MÁS ALLÁ!-dijo la voz del muñeco.

_Andy salió del armario de su habitación con una caja en la cabeza, recortada de tal modo que parecía un casco de astronauta._

_- ¡Buzz Lightyear al rescate!-gritó, corriendo hacia el pasillo-. ¡Rápido, el Comandante Zurg ha secuestrado la nave espacial! ¡Hay que liberar a los rehenes! _

_Correteó por toda la casa con Buzz en la mano, imitando el rugido de sus alas a propulsión. _

_- ¡Ñiaaaaaaaooooo!-gritó, dando vueltas alrededor del sofá del salón._

_Finalmente, cansado, se derrumbó en medio de la alfombra con Buzz en su pecho._

_- Lo hemos conseguido, camarada-dijo, cogiendo aliento._

_- ¡Andy, tienes lista la merienda!-le llamó su madre desde la cocina._

_- ¡Oh, guay! ¡Vamos, Buzz!-dijo Andy, corriendo hacia la cocina, sonriente.  
_

Le tendió el muñeco a Bonnie. Ésta le volvió a dar al botón y, al oír de nuevo la frase, rió.

- Bien-dijo Andy-. Tienes que prometerme que cuidarás bien de ellos, ¿vale? Son muy importantes para mí. ¿Entiendes?

Bonnie asintió con la cabeza. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la caja. Se puso de pie y se asomó.

- ¡El vaquero!-exclamó, señalando al fondo.

Andy, confuso, miró dentro de la caja.

Allí estaba Woody.

Lo cogió confuso y le puso el sombrero.

- ¿W-Woody?-preguntó-. ¿Cómo ha llegado aquí?

No podía ser. Juraría que lo había metido a la caja de los objetos para la universidad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Tal vez su madre se había confundido y lo había puesto allí con los demás juguetes. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

- ¡Hay una serpiente en mi bota!-exclamó Bonnie, señalando al muñeco.

Andy la miró confuso.

- ¿Q-Qué?-preguntó.

Accionó la cuerda que llevaba Woody a su espalda.

- ¡HAY UNA SERPIENTE EN MI BOTAA!-dijo la voz que había oído desde que tenía memoria.

Bonnie, riéndose extendió los brazos hacia Woody.

Andy lo apartó con un movimiento puramente instintivo.

Bonnie le dirigió una mirada confusa y decepcionada. Andy miró a Woody.

Era su amigo. Había crecido con él, habían jugado juntos desde donde alcanzaba su memoria, no se imaginaba su habitación sin ver en algún rincón la reluciente estrella de Woody.

No quería hacerlo. No quería desprenderse de él. Quería conservarlo. Tal vez se lo podría dar a sus hijos para que ellos también jugaran con él y se divirtieran tanto como él se había divertido con aquel vaquero.

...Pero aquella niña lo necesitaba más que él. No quería ser un egoísta. ¿De qué le serviría llevárselo a la universidad y conservarlo para el resto de su vida si hacía años que ni lo tocaba? ¿Acaso quería que los demás vieran que dependía de un juguete de trapo? Además, a Bonnie le gustaba. Su cara triste le estaba matando.

Miró los ojos brillantes del muñeco y dijo:

- Woody...Ha sido mi amigo desde siempre. Es valiente, listo, amable...Como todo vaquero que se precie. Y...Lo que le hace especial es que...Él siempre está allí. Nunca te abandonará. Nunca.

Desvió la mirada hacia Bonnie.

- ¿Cuidarás de él por mí?

Bonnie asintió con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo, entonces...-dijo Andy.

Y se lo entregó.

_- ¡Vamos, Woody, hay que salvar a Bo! ¡La ha secuestrado el Doctor Chuleta de Cerdo! ¡Al rescatee!_

Bonnie se quedó mirando el muñeco con una sonrisa en la cara hasta que, finalmente, lo abrazó. Andy sonrió.

Sí, estaba haciendo lo correcto. Ella se lo merecía más que él.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!-exclamó Andy, cogiendo a Ham y haciendo que volara por el aire-. ¡El Doctor Chuleta de Cerdo nos está atacando!

- ¡Oh, no!-exclamó Bonnie-. ¡Hay que ponerse a salvo!-cogió a Woody-. ¡Corre, corre, que nos pilla!

- ¡No escaparéis, jajaja!-rió Andy, persiguiéndola.

Iniciaron un juego que duró bastante rato, pero sin que Andy se diera cuenta.

Hacía mucho que no se divertía tanto. La niña correteaba por todo el jardín junto con Andy, cambiando a cada segundo de muñeco, gritando y riendo como loca, mientras su madre les contemplaba entre los arbustos con una sonrisa.

Andy se sintió extraño. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos el tacto plástico de sus muñecos. Las risas, los argumentos fantásticos, los diálogos sin pies ni cabeza...¿Cuánto hacía que no jugaba de esa manera? Su corazón latía a toda velocidad y se había formado una amplia sonrisa en su cara. Realmente añoraba aquellas tardes en que jugar era lo único que quería hacer, cuando en el colegio esperaba impacientemente a que sonara el timbre para volver a casa y saludar a sus muñecos.

No sentía algo así desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Era feliz.

Finalmente dejaron de jugar y Andy se preparó para marcharse.

Abrió la puerta del coche y miró a Bonnie, que, rodeada de todos sus muñecos en lo alto de las escaleras del porche, se despedía de él con la mano. Andy agitó el brazo.

Entonces, Bonnie cogió el brazo de Woody e hizo que se despidiera de él.

Andy se estremeció por dentro.

Woody le estaba diciendo adiós.

Aunque los juguetes no podían hablar ni moverse, Andy sintió que realmente Woody se estaba despidiendo de él.

Sonrió. Aunque le tenía que decir adiós a su amigo de toda la vida, en el fondo estaba contento. Ahora estaría con una niña que lo quería y que jugaría con él. Era un alivio.

Se montó en el coche, se abrochó el cinturón y puso en marcha el motor.

Antes de irse, le echó un último vistazo a los juguetes.

Estaban allí, todos juntos, como en una multitudinaria despedida. Al fondo, Bonnie sujetaba a los juguetes a los que más había querido.

Woody.

Sintió tristeza. Después de toda la vida jugando con ellos, le dolía verlos en una casa ajena, en manos de otro niño, sabiendo que, con toda seguridad, jamás volvería a verlos.

Pero en el fondo estaba feliz. Estaban seguros con aquella niña.

Y jamás olvidaría los ratos que pasaron juntos.

- _Gracias, chicos_..._-_musitó.

Y, arrancando, se alejó de allí sin mirar atrás.

La universidad le esperaba. Era hora de dejar atrás la infancia y los recuerdos.

Además, siempre quedaría un puñado de buenos recuerdos, de risas y juegos, que su mente jamás borraría.

Y un nombre escrito en la suela de los zapatos de varios de los muñecos: _**Andy**_.

FIN

**

* * *

Me habría encantado que Woody rompiera las reglas para decirle adiós a Andy a la cara en aquella escena, no sabéis cuánto. Pero habría sido un lío patatero y así queda bastante mejor. Los de Pixar son unos auténticos ca****** haciéndonos esto a la generación que ha crecido con esa saga XD**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
